


"It's time to get spoopy"

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Excited Dean, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Pinning Dean, Sam Ships It, everyone ships it, except benny, obliviois Dean, spooky time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 day October fanfic I will try to update as much as I can.<br/>Pretty much Dean is very excited for Halloween and his roommate Cas is having his first Halloween with the Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's time"

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like making a college au with Halloween, pretty much  
> Oblivious Dean love Halloween and cas  
> And oblivious Cas loves Halloween  
> They go through ups and downs try to get the feelings for each other out and shit

The room was filled with Halloween decorations and orange streamers. Dean loved Halloween and was extremely excited for it. He was waiting for his roommate Cas to get home so he can get in a festive mood with him. He started to play the monster mash and dance around, when Cas walked in with a surprised look on his face.  
"Dean, Why is the room covered in Halloween decorations?" Cas asked  
"Because it's almost Halloween" Dean stated  
"Dean it's October 1st it's a little to early don't you think?" Cas questioned  
"It's never to early to get spoopy Cas, in fact I started ordering my decorations in the beginning of September"  
Cas smiles " did you just say "spoopy"  
"Yes yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" Dean says with a serious face  
"Not at all it's just cute how excited you are" He says with a smirk. Dean blushes a deep shade of red looking down.  
"Yeah I guess"  
Cas walks to his bed and sits down and begins to take out his laptop out.  
"You know you can continue to dance if you would like "Cas says  
Remembering that Cas walked in on him dancing makes Dean blush again.  
"No I'm good a little tired, plus I have to bust Sam and force him to decorate his room early."  
"Oh well have fun then Dean" Cas says giving a smile that could make Dean melt.  
Dean walks out the door and heads to Sammy's dorm.  
~Sam's Dorm~  
Dean begins to knock loudly  
"Come on Sammy it's time to get-" before Dean can say spoopy Sam opens the door looking annoyed and tired.  
"Dean, it's 12pm"  
"Sam it's 12pm get your lazy ass up" Dean says with a smirk.  
"You know what time it is?"  
"12 we just went over that" Sam says  
"Ding dong you are wrong my young brother, it's is time to get spoopy" deans says walking into Sam's Dorm. Sam smiles  
"Already so I guess your excited?"  
"When haven't I been excited for Halloween, you get your decorations?"  
"Yep, order them in September just like you asked" Sam says walking over to the closet pulling out of box of orange and black decorations, pumpkins, skeletons, and witch stickers. Dean heads to the box examining everything.  
"This is perfect Sammy"  
"So how did Cas react to your Halloween obsession?"  
Dean blushes looking down " He said it was cute"  
Sam smiles "Step one into use guys going out, I can guarantee you guys will hook up by at least Halloween"  
"Sam, you know it's not like that were best friends nothing more sure I have a slight crush on Cas but I'll get over it, plus he is straight"  
"You thought you were straight before you had a night with Benny in the back of the impala" Dean blushes at the memory.  
"Yeah but I doubt Cas will have a night in a back of a car to show him he's not"  
"You never know Dean maybe you might even be his hook up body."  
"Okay let's drop my roommate complex thing, how are you a Gabriel?"  
"Gabriel is good, he said he is looking forward to the decorations and the Winchester famous Halloween bash"  
Dean smiles "yeah I'm excited too, lucky Cas came here on the last year so he can experience his first ever Winchester Halloween bash as Gabriel calls it"  
" I'm am surprised thought out of the two years I've dated Gabriel I'm surprised that his Brother transfers here and happens to be your roommate, it's like destiny" Sam says with a wink. Dean throw a witch sticker at him "Shut your cakehole, and let's start decorating bitch"  
"Jerk" Sam replies with a grin.  
~time skip~ like maybe two hours or so  
Dean wipes the sweat of his forehead, extremely satisfied with what he and Sam had done.  
"This is fantastic Sam"  
"It's great Dean, but it's two and you have somewhere you need to be don't you?"  
Dean realizes what he means, he's late for his job at Ellen's coffee house.  
"Shit, I'll call you later Sammy" he says running out the door as he leaves he hears Sam scream "it's Sam".  
He continues to run till he reaches his baby and heads to the coffee shop. He joesinto the coffee shop heading behind the counter grabbing his cover up( don't know what they've call if I do I will change it) and ID badge. He goes to the counter and smile at a upset little blond.  
"Hey, Joe"  
"Dean you're late"  
"By fifteen minutes" Dean states  
Joe cracks a smile be on time next time.  
"Will do chief" he says saluting  
"So were you and Sam decorating" she says with a smile.  
" of course you know it's my favorite time of year."  
"I'm aware Dean ever sense we were little you would always get so excited when Halloween was near".  
"Well it's time for break Dean so see you in 20"  
Dean smiles and turns around to greet a costumer and comes face to face with Cas. His eyes are stunning Dean doesn't know how Cas is single.  
"Hello Dean"  
"Hey Cas, what's can I get you" he says with a wide smile.  
"Well my roommate had gotten my into the Halloween spirit quite earlier then usual so I guess I'll go with a pumpkin spice latte please" He says with a smirk  
Dean smiles widens at what Cas says.  
"Coming right up"  
Cas grins and walks over to a table waiting for his drink. Dean smiles watching him go, he then begins his drink, he makes sure it's perfect all Cas's drinks have to be perfect. Finally he finishes Cas's drink and gives him it with a a goofy smile.  
"Here you go Cas"  
"Thanks you Dean"  
Dean heads back to the the counter and watches Cas leave. He sees cas stops and turns around  
"See back home Dean" he says waving  
"Alright Cas see you at home" He replies waving back with a huge grin.  
He turns to the next customer a little old lady.  
"You and your boyfriend are sure cute"  
Dean blushes "oh we-"  
"I remember when I use to give my husband those looks oh those were the days, oh boy do I miss him" she says with a small smile.  
"Thank you mama, and I'm sorry for your loss"  
"It's fine boy, just don't know what you got till you loss it"  
"I have no idea" Dean mumbles to himself


	2. Oct.1st pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these were already prewritten so so these are up soon but the other won't be as fast

Dean gets off work around 5, and he is frustrated with people getting upset because they are in a rush and it doesn't take like 5 seconds for their coffee to be ready. He gets in the impala and leaves on his way back he begins to blast Rock of ages on his way back to the dorms ,he sees Cas walking towards the dorm. He slows the car down and opens the window "hey kid want a ride?" He says with a huge grin. Cas turns around   
"My mom said I'm not aloud to get in the car with a stranger" he replies  
"But I've got candy" he says with a smirk   
Cas fakes an excited look.  
"Candy? Well then Okay." He replies with a huge grin, walking around getting in the car.  
"So how was work Dean?"  
"It was good, got a couple phone numbers" giving a wink.  
"Oh how great" Cas voices becomes a little low.  
"Cas, you okay?"  
"Just fine Dean?"  
"Alright then" Dean replies ending the conversation. They drive off in a uncomfortable silence. Finally they arrive back to the dorm and the mood has lighten up. As Dean notices something at the doorstep it's a plate of cupcakes covered in tinfoil with a note. Dean picks up the cupcakes and Cas picks up the note and begins to read it out loud.  
Dear my little brother Cassie,  
I made cupcakes for Sam and I unfortunately for I made to much (well not to me but Sam) Sam said that he would not let me eat that much cupcakes.He made me split it and give the other half to you guys.  
I have decorated them Halloween for Dean's sake ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Oh and have you finally grown a pair to ask -.   
Cas doesn't finish the the sentence he crumples it up and throws it way.  
"Cas what did the rest say?" Dean asks  
"Nothing important, but Halloween decorated cupcakes got to be fun" Cas says changing the subject.Dean didn't feel like bringing it up again and was fine settling on Halloween. Dean unlocked the door and placed them in the fridge then laid on the couch with a groan. Cas chuckles at the groan and grabs a book and begins to read.After a least five minutes of silence Dean begins to throw unsharpened pencils at Cas.  
"Cas I'm bored" he whines  
Cas looks down from his book.  
"Tell me Dean how am I supposed to help with that?"  
"I don't know I'm just bored and I want to do something"   
"How bout we go somewhere?"  
"Where?"  
"How bout we go to the park?"  
"Ugh I don't want to go outside"   
"Well Dean do you have any ideas" Cas asks  
"How bout we watch Dr.Sexy?" Dean replies with a huge grin."The Halloween edition ones though"  
Cas sighs "alright Dean let's watch Doctor Sexy" Dean gets up and grabs looks through his DvD thing for the doctor sexy Halloween episodes. He finds the one he wants and puts it in. Cas and Dean then sit o bathe couch and watch the show, Dean lays his head on Cas shoulder and continues to watch. Cas doesn't say anything because this is normal between them plus he loves it. "Dean,why isn't Doctor sexy wearing a costume?"  
"He is wearing a costume"  
"No he is wearing his work attire" Cas replies   
"No he is dresses as a sexy Doctor"  
"Dean"  
"Just wait Cas"  
As soon as he says hat the nurse ask the same thing and Doctor sexy then replies the same. Dean looks over and smirks  
"Hey no you can't do that you've watched this before" Cas says  
"I told you but you didn't believe me"  
Cas smiles "alright you're right"  
"I know".  
A couples hours later after watching more episodes Dean falls asleep on Cas's shoulder. Cas looks over and smiles looking at the beautiful boy. Cas wished that they could be together but feared rejection, he knew it was some time away but he also feared the future and them being apart in the world. So for now he would enjoy it why it last. As soon as Cas started to fall asleep he cell phone began to ring which was o bathe otherwise of the room. He lifted Dean and put a pillow under his head and answered his phone.  
"Hey Cassie"  
"Gabriel"  
"Did you get my cupcakes?"  
"Yes and I also got your note, what if Dean found it and read the last part?"  
"Well then he would know that you like him and you guys could be together"  
"He doesn't like me like that"  
"Jesus Christ you are something Cas, you guys are perfect together"  
Cas sighs "So why did you call"  
"Go costume shopping with Dean."  
"What why?"  
"So you can see what he's gonna be and it will be fun for him, I'm doing it with Sam(sexually too) but I think I can confines him to dress as a moose."  
"Ew I don't want to hear about my brother and my best fitness brother being sexual, and alright it does sound like a good idea so thanks I guess."  
"No problem little brother but u got to go bye"  
Before Cas can say bye Gabriel hangs up, he chuckles he may not say it often but he is glad Gabriel is his brother. He then walks over to Dean and picks him up, Cas knows he might not look like the fits guy but he he can handle a good amount. Cas then goes into their room and lays Dean into his bed. He doesn't want Dean to sleep in his clothes but he doesn't know how Dean will react to him changing him. Finally he decides to risk in and grabs Deans shirt and takes it off slowly. He goes grabs the other shirt hanging in dean's dresser that he normally wears to sleep. He turns around and looks at Dean he's perfect, his body is like a temple that should be worshipped, he goes a puts the shirt in Dean carful not to wake him up. After that came the more difficult part his pants. Cas slowly unbuckling his pants trying not to think dirty finally it was undone and he slowly took his pants off. Dean begins to stir and Cas panics, but luckily he didn't wake up. Finally he gets Dean's pants off and grab the sweat pants he has in the drawer. Those thighs he would do anything to be between them, He shakes the thought out of his mind. He puts dean's sweat pants on carefully. After he's done Cas gives Dean one last look and then changes into his pajamas and drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 comment what I can do better so yeah I'll update as soon as possible


	3. Oct. 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I've been able to do three chapter for the first three days but it will probably slow down now but like I said i will update as soon as i can

Dean wakes up and notices that he is in his bed and not the couch, he also notices he is is in his pajamas finally he realizes Cas put him in his bed and pajamas. Dean blushes and looks over to see Cas snoring softly. Dean gets up and grabs a shirt and jeans and heads to the shower.  
~at least 30 minute~  
When Dean gets out the shower he notices Cas's had just got up and is putting his shirt on Dean blushes and turns away pretending not to notice.   
"Hey Dean?" Cas asks  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"You wanna go costume shopping considering some Halloween stores are open?" Dean smiles widely   
"Yeah that would be awesome, but can we get something to eat first?"  
Cas grins "yeah that would be great, do you wanna go now?"  
"Sure" Dean grabs the keys and shows them to Cas smiling then walks out the door. Cas follows behind happily. They get in the car and drive to a small dinner. When they walk in the smell of coffee hits Dean like a punch in the face but it's smells good so he doesn't really mind. They find a table and sit down, Dean looks at the menu and smiles   
"Look pig n poke" Dean chuckles   
Cas smiles at Dean.  
"I think I'm just gonna get some coffee and pancakes" Cas says   
"Sounds good maybe if I don't like the pig n poke we can switch" Dean says winking. Cas blush a small bit but not enough for Dean to notice. Finally a waitress comes   
"What can I get you" she says with a wide smile.  
"I'll get the pig n poke" Dean says with a chuckle. The waitress looks at Dean with interest in her eye. Cas feels himself getting upset and wishing for a new waiter. Dean doesn't even notice that she is slowly trying to flirt. After she takes their order, Dean smile.  
"She was nice"he says   
"She was totally interested in you" Cas says trying to hide the anger.  
"Poor girl little does she know I swing for the other team" Cas is shocked he always assumed dean was straight.  
"Oh I always assumed you were straight" Cas says surprised. Dean always assumed he knew with some of his side comments and his huge obsession with Doctor sexy.  
"Nah I'm about as straight as a wet noodle, I mean teenage years I was kinda in denial but then one night in the the back of the impala with my buddy benny and bam" Dean says smiling. Cas smiles knowing there is a more of a chance he could be with Dean.  
"Wow the gay and the Pansexual what an American sitcom" Cas says joking hoping Dean now knows his sexual orientation too.Dean is now surprised that after a couple of months they didn't know their sexual preference. Dean smiles now Xing out the totally straight reason of why they could be together. After they eat they head to a costume shop.  
~costume shop place~  
Dean smiles walking in looking at the costumes and decorations everywhere. He heads into the costume section and begins to look through multiple costumes.Cas grins at how happy Dean is.  
"So Cas you know what you're gonna be yet?"  
" No,not yet but I have an idea"  
Dean grins" oh what's is it?"  
"It's a secret" Cas says with a smirk.  
"Oh really I can't wait to find out" Dean replies. Dean grabs a handful of costumes and head to the changing room. Cas waits patiently for Dean to come out, first he come out and is wearing a Star Trek outfit. He's smiling turning around "so is it good?"  
"Yeah it's amazing got anymore you feel like showing?"  
"Definitely"  
Finally after showing a number of costumes Dean finally comes out in a batman outfit that hugged him in the right places.  
"So?" Dean ask  
"Amazing that one is the best out of all of them"  
Dean smiles then all the sudden a voice calls out.  
"Dean?"  
Dean turns around then comes face to face with someone he hasn't seen in years.  
"Benny?"  
Cas looks over the the man with a scruffy beard remembering who benny is. Cas suddenly Cas Is trying not to put his arm around Dean claiming that he is his. Finally he notices that Benny is staring Dean up and down checking him out. Dean smiles   
"Hey Benny it's good to see you it's been awhile"  
" Yeah it has it's really good to see you brother, so did some one finally get Dean into a commitment" he says gesturing towards Cas. Dean blushes a deep red  
" oh no we're roommates" Dean says with a sheepish smile. Cas feels like he got punched in the face with the word roommate.  
"Oh well okay, we should hang out sometime here's my card" Benny smiles handing him the card and walks off.Dean smiles then goes into the changing room to go back into his original clothes. Cas feels a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach thinking about how Dean might actually call this guy.  
Dean finally comes out of the changing room with the costume.  
"Let's got Cas I have decided on the batman, thank you for helping me" He says smiling.  
Finally they check out and head home.  
After a long day of shopping they're finally home and both head to the room and plop down on their beds, And fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me things I can fix or change in the comments


	4. Oct 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes. I'm also sorry for how long it takes for me to update school keeps me busy.

Dean wakes up around 10:30 to find he's alone, he glances around the room before getting up and taking a shower. When Dean gets out of the shower he notices he has gotten a text, a big part of I’m wants it to be Cas, but it isn’t it’s Charlie. Now he’s only a little disappointed it wasn’t Cas, he hasn’t seen Charlie in awhile and he has missed her.

Hello Handmaiden, come over to do if you can, were need to catch up.  
From: Charlie

Dean smiles “Handmaiden” she’s been calling him that sense 5th grade when they were LARPing in the park. Dean snaps out of the nostalgic feeling and replies to Charlie.

To: Charlie  
Good morn my queen, i will be visiting your castle later today around 12:30pm.

Dean remembers that he only has a towel around his waist, and goes to his dresser and gets dress. HE looks he mirror and looks himself in the mirror. He has a Led Zeppelin shirt on with a olive green cardigan over it, Black skinny jeans, olive green beanie, black converses, and his glasses.He’s to lazy to put his contacts in today.

Dean looks at the times it’s around 11:30, he has about an hour before he needs to go to Charlie’s. 

As Dean is on the road he sees a small little donut shop, suddenly he’s craving donuts and he knows Charlie won’t mind him getting some. Dean pulls over in a small parking spot, he gets out of the car and walks in. 

The scent of coffee and donuts are overwhelming, it seems like something a child would love to smell 24/7 . Dean goes up to the counter when his eyes meet a pair of hazel eyes, he smiles at the man with the hazel eyes. He is tall but he may be taller considering he is leaning on the counter, he has dark chocolate brown hair. and a scruff beard that gave him a sexy vibe. HE was beautiful but in Dean’s opinion Cas was sexier.

The counter guys smiles at Dean causing him to blush a light shade of red. 

“what can i get you today?’ The man says smirking.

“I’ll take 3 powdered donuts, 3 jelly donuts, 3 glazed, and 3 pink sprinkled, and two ice coffees please” Dean says 

 

“alright so 1 dozen donuts and two coffees alright i’ll ring you up in a minute let me go get you your donuts and coffee.” Hey says and begin walking away. 

Finally he comes back and begins to ring him up.

“Before i ring you up is there anything you would like?”he ask like he’s waiting for something. After a few seconds i get the hint. 

“ Yes actually, I’d like your number if that isn’t to much to ask” Dean says smirking.

The man smiles and rips a piece of paper off the order ticket. and begins to write down his information. After that he rings Dean up, as he walks to the car he is debating wether to call him or not.He needs to stop acting like him and Cas are ever going to happen, cause obviously it’s not. He puts the number in his pocket and the coffee and donuts in the passenger seat,and drives to charlie’s.

When Dean arrives at Charlie’s it’s about 12:15, he takes out the piece of paper and looks at the number 

#  
-Gavin

Dean sighs and puts the number back in his pockets and grabs the donuts and leaves the car. The dorm smell strange as if someone poured bleach over the floor but you never know what to expect in Charlie’s dorms. Dean chuckle and goes to the elevator and presses the button, when he button opens a couple are making out and pull apart as soon as they notice they came to a stop. They rush awkwardly out the elevator as he rush awkwardly into the elevator.

Dean presses the button for floor 5 and stands in silence as the elevator slowly goes up.

1…2…3…4…5 and Ding.

Dean steps out the elevator and walks down the hall and reach Charlie’s room, room 350. Dean knocks on the door expecting to hit a few seconds, but the door opens fast and he is pulled in the room fast.

“Charlie, What the hell?!?” Dean says 

Charlie smiles “ I saw you through the window and was waiting by the door”

“ I could have dropped the coffee and donuts, with you pulling me like that” Dean states.

“Oh shit, you got donuts” She says suddenly excited.

“Yeah, i also got a very cute guys numbers” Dean says winking.

“But what about Sir Castiel?” She says, while taking the donuts and setting them on the counter.

“What about Cas?” Dean says timidly.

“Well I mean your obviously in love with the dude” Charlie says taking a serious tone.

“ Yes that is very true, but he doesn’t like me like that plus if it were to happen which it won’t it could ruin are amazing friendship”Dean says 

“But Dean-“

“No Charlie like i said even if it could ever happen and it goes wrong our friendship could be ruined, and i don’t want to lose Cas, i want him to stat by my side even if its just as friends.” Dean says sadly. 

Charlie frowns, it looks like she wants to bring it up again but doesn’t. instead she grabs a coffee from Dean’s hand and walks over to the counter and grabs a donut.

She looks over” well you payed for us to eat these so lets dig in” She says smiling.

Dean smiles and goes and grabs a powdered donut.

“So how are you and Dorthy?” Dean says wiggling his eyebrows, then takes a bite of the donut leaving powder on his lips .

Charlie laughs at the powder on Dean’s lips “ We’re good, We’re going to see then Blair Witch this Friday.”

“So this is your guys third date isn’t it?” Dean say with a huge smirk.

“Why yes it is” Charlie says winking.

Finally they sit down and turn on Doctor who, out of know where Charlie goes on a huge rant about how Kirk and Spock are perfect for each other. Which leaves Dean confused considering last time he checked they were watching Doctor who and not Star Trek.Dan just goes along having heard this rant 25 times now, he doesn’t mind he like when charlie rants it’s entertaining,plus he ships Kirk and Spock too.

Several hours pass of them watching Doctor Who, Sherlock, Game of thrones, etc.They look at the time and it’s almost 11pm,Dean sighs not really wanting to drive back. Dean and Charlie share a look which pretty much means Dean is gonna stay there tonight.

Dean text Cas to let him know he won’t be home tonight.

To: Cas

Hey, I’m staying at Charlie’s tonight so i’ll see you tomorrow.

Dean then goes to a bottom drawer which contains some pajamas and a tooth brush considering this isn’t the first time Dean has spent the night. Dean goes in the bathroom and changes into his T-shirt and Pajamas bottoms. When he gets back Charlie is setting up a spot for him on the couch.

“We sure know how to get crazy on a Saturday nigh don’t we?”Dean says chuckling.

Charlie smiles “ yeah we really know to turn up”

Dean smiles “ maybe next week?”

Charlie nods “ yeah that works, we can turn up on saturday night next week” 

Dean and Charlie watch one more episode of Sherlock. After that Charlie hits the hay and goes into her room, Dean lays on the couch and checks his phone and see he has a text from Cas.

oh okay, i was worried sense you weren’t home and you didn’t text me you were going out.  
From : Cas

Dean’s hear flutters at the thought of Cas worrying about him, he smiles to himself and looks at the ceiling before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter please leaves way i can improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter I will try to update as much as i can


End file.
